The Hardest Thing
by DioLink
Summary: Sequel to 'I Never Thought' after Dean's attempt at a murder suicide he was sent on a hunt to find Jo and get his mind off of Sam's condition. Along the way Dean is faced with several hard decisions...one involving Sam's life. Rated M
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

I do NOT own Supernatural

I do NOT own any of the characters

I do own the rights to this idea.

I'm still playing around with the story a little so forgive me if there's anything a little bit choppy. This story is the sequel to 'I Never Thought'…to really understand it I would advice reading that one first.

story is rated M for:

Wincest

Rape

Gore

Angst

Language

I do not want anyone comments on anything wrong with my story, there will be two warnings if I get commented a third time I'm quitting the story. Anonymous or not.

With that lets get on with the story.


	2. Recap

**Recap **

When we last left Sam and Dean tragedy had struck.

In his last few moments of manipulation Dean had slit Sam's throat and stabbed him self in a murder suicide attempt. Thankfully both boys had survived…barely. With Dean full recovered he stays by Sam's side as his baby brother fights to stay alive in a coma, machines hooked up to help nearly every vital organ in his body. In an attempt to find help for Dean Ellen goes to speak with him to try and coax him into a job.

**"...don't lie to me Dean Winchester. Now your daddy taught you a lot better than this. Instead of sitting here moping you should be looking for a way to save Sam!"**

**"It's not that easy!!"** Dean barked as he stood up, the chair he had occupied was thrown aside as he faced Ellen. **"You said it yourself, Sam's my only living family!! I would give anything ANYTHING just to find him a cure but it's not that easy! What should I do Ellen? Some voodoo spell? Make another deal, sell my soul for Sam so he can live and I die in a month!? There's nothing I can do! I know there's nothing...so I'm going to stay here...and I'm going to watch over him. Wether he comes out of this coma or not...I'm going to be the first to know when he's awake and, god help me, if he dies."** Dean's breaths came out in soft pants as he stared into Ellen's eyes, in his fit of rage he hadn't seen the tears that had already formed and fallen from her eyes. **"What's wrong?"**

**"...Jo's in trouble."**


	3. Investigation

**An Investigation**

The early morning hours were starting to play on Dean as he slammed the door to the Impala. His booted feet scuffing along the dirt as he walked up to the last bar he had seen Jo working at. He could recall the last conversation he had with Ellen, the worry in her voice, the pleading in her eyes. As much as Dean was reluctant to leave Sam's side Ellen was like a mother to Dean and he was sure Sam felt the same way…if there was one person he would do this for it was her.

Pushing open the door to the bar Dean found it rather abandoned, a few early morning drunks sitting in the corner booths glaring at those that seemed to have a sense of decency more than they did. Dean was the main target for all of them. Sitting himself at the counter he looked to the bar tender, she looked rather stressed. As she came up to him he ordered the usual beer and slipped her the money. When she came back with his change he frowned. She had given him twice as much as he had handed her. **"S'cuse me."** He called the waitress back, her face looked like it had paled. As she made her way over to him he handed her the extra money back. **"You gave me twice as much…"**

A blush rushed over her face as she took the extra money back and made sure Dean received all his change. **"I'm sorry, there are a lot of things on my mind."** Her hands scrambled to dry the beer mugs she had recently cleaned.

**"Like what?"** Dean asked softly as he took a swig of his beer, his captivating green hues never leaving her frazzled features.

**"You don't know? It's all over the paper."** Grabbing a newspaper to her left she dropped it in front of him. A picture of Jo was on the front. **"One of our top waitresses went missing. She was supposed to close up, I came in the next day this entire bar was a huge mess."**

**"A mess?"** Dean question as he looked the paper over. **"How so?"**

**"Well for one….the chairs were snapped…there was some weird circle emblem thing on the roof and that was cracked. Salt was kicked all over the floor and some weird yellow powder that seriously stunk! At first I thought that she had just gotten forgetful and she left the bar unlocked and some punks kids decided to trash the place…but it's been two weeks since that night and there's been no sign of her."**

**"Two weeks?"** Dean's eyes nearly bulged as he looked up to the waitress. **"Did you tell anyone?"**

**"What? No, of course not. What would they think if I told them of that emblem, you would swear an exorcism was supposed to happen or something."** Wiping the counter she let out a breath.

**"This girl…did she say anything weird…before she disappeared?"**

**"Well…she kinda mentioned something about a yellow eyed man and some coming war. Which I totally don't believe because if there was war I'm sure the American forces would be all over it."**

_'Yeah right.'_ With a single chuckle Dean took another swig. **"What's your name?"**

**"Cathy."**

**"Well Cathy…do you happen to know where this waitress was living?"**

XxXxXx

Creaking open the door Cathy held an arm out to present it to Dean. **"This was her home for the last little while. She stayed in the back of the bar, her rent was paid off while she worked here."**

**"Thank you Cathy…you mind if I get your number….just in case."**

**"In case of what?"**

**"Huh? Oh, um, I'm Jo's half brother…Peter."** With an almost nervous smile Dean rubbed the back of his head. **"I was supposed to come down here and visit her."**

**"You don't seem to broken up about her disappearance."**

**"Oh believe me…"** Thumping his chest Dean forced a smile. **"…it's hitting me right here. The worst thing I can do it get upset though."** Pulling out a pen and paper he jotted down Cathy's name. **"How about those digits so I can keep you updated if anything comes up."**

XxXxXx

The constant steady beep of Sam's heart monitor along with the hum of every other machine his brother was hooked up to kept Dean company as he sat at the edge of Sam's bed, the rolling table they used for serving food was in front of him along with several papers spread out. Every few moments Dean would look up from the papers to Sam's face to see if he was awake yet. Nothing. **"C'mon Sammy…"** He whispered softly as he stared at the bandage going around Sam's neck. **"…you have to wake up…"** He whispered again as he forced his eyes to look down.

Dean's survival was possible…Sam's was a down right miracle. Dean had slit right along his brother's throat but to some amazing miracle the main artery and vein had only been nicked, a lot of blood was still lost but if Dean had cut any deeper Sam wouldn't have survived.

Seeing Sam's fingers twitch his heart leapt in hoping Sam was awake….nothing. Clenching his hands in fists for a moment Dean let loose a shaky breath and focused his mind back onto the papers. He would spend as much time around Sam as he could while gathering information. He had already obtained all the video surveillance from the bar, all the names and numbers of the employees and regulars. Someone would have had to have seen something.

Hooking up Sam's TV to play the video's he popped them in and studied each one thoroughly jotting down any notes that would help in finding Jo. Ellen was depending on him. Not only was he in on the search but a few dozen other hunter were as well, Bobby included.

Hearing soft footsteps Dean flicked off the tape and looked up to find Ellen walking into the room. His nervous adrenaline calming as he turned the TV back on. **"Have you found anything yet?"** Her voice sounded very weak.

Shaking his head Dean set the remote beside him.** "Not much, I know that a demon is involved and Jo tried to get rid of it."**

**"Any hunches on what kind of demon?"**

**"A smart one that's for sure…the last time I've seen a ceiling cracked like that was when Sam was possessed…my guess…a binding link on a human, the demon's trapped itself in the body. Thanks to Bobby I know how to break it…but we have to find the demon first…."** Looking up to Ellen Dean read the worry in her eyes. She was losing sleep. **"You doing okay Ellen?"**

Ellen merely looked out the window and held her arms close to her body, her eyes glossing over. **"I told her not to go out hunting…if I lose her…"**

**"You won't lose her."** Dean replied quickly. His eye meeting Ellen's as the brunette jerked her head over to Dean. **"No one is losing anyone…I'll find Jo and I'll bring her home…you have my word."**

**"…"** Looking to Dean with a neutral expression she walked over to him. **"Thank you Dean."** She whispered softly. Her eyes going from him to his brother. **"How's Sam?"**

**"Well…he's alive…that's all the matters."** Going back to the paper work Dean tried to drop the conversation there.

**"Dean….it's not your fault…"** Ellen received no response. **"Dean?"**

**"I know..."** He quickly muttered as he streaked a highlighter along one of the many pages. His eyes going from the page up to Ellen. **"…I'd rather not talk about it."**

**"…"** Nodding softly Ellen took a seat on Sam's bed looking to the healing injuries on his face. The few cuts and bruises were but soft marks on his skin. The only evidence of an attack was the bandage on his neck and the many machines strapped to his body. He looked relatively healthy, his skin still held a darker tone to it, there were no bags under his eyes, he looked like he was merely sleeping. **"He looks healthy."**

Looking over Sam's face Dean merely nodded. **"Yeah…"** He mumbled as he turned his eyes back to the papers. Standing up he took on paper with him. **"Watch Sam for me? There someone I have to call."** With a nod from Ellen Dean left the room and ventured down the hall.

XxXxXx

**"Yes hi this is reporter Alan Sandler….yes I know it sounds very close to the movie star Adam Sandler…I'm calling about the case of a young Joanna Beth Harvelle…yes I do understand that it's an ongoing investigation but there are a couple question I have that will clear thing up with the public. Is there a time I can meet with you? Right now?"** Looking from the payphone down the hall Dean bit the inside of his lip.** "Yeah…right now is fine. I'll be there by 4:30…"** Hanging up the phone Dean cursed under his breath as he walked back to Sam's room.

Upon entering he found Ellen reading something out loud. **"What are you doing?"** He asked rather puzzled as he grabbed his jacket.

Looking up from the paper Ellen shrugged. **"Sam may be in a coma but he deserves to know what's going on in the world. I'm just letting him know about the news with the world…and the war."**

**"…"** Pulling his jacket on Dean sighed. **"…sounds good…I have to go meet with someone…I'm not sure when I'll be back. If anything with Sam happens at all…anything, even a finger twitch…please call me."** Getting a head nod in response Dean left.

Watching the doorway for a moment longer Ellen looked over to Sam. **"You have to pull through this Sam…your brother needs you too. He won't say it but he's kicking himself everyday for letting something like this happen…"** Reaching out she gently touched Sam's hand. **"…hold on for him Sam…"**

* * *

If you read the first story and are puzzled by anything let me know. I'm sort of working any unanswered questions into the second story.


	4. I'm Not Missing

**I'm Not Missing**

_There was nothing but black surrounding Dean as he opened his eyes, the only source of light coming from his body and another male a good three car lengths away. __**"Sammy?"**__ Dean mumbled as he started to walk to the other. His brother slowly turned around as he reached him. His face swollen and bleeding. __**"Sam?" **__Dean mumble in horror as he grabbed his brother's face and touched the puffy cheeks. __**"What happened?"**_

"_**You don't remember."**__ Sam's voice was chilling. __**"You did this Dean…you did this to me."**__ Throwing his brother hand's off Sam stepped forward._

_Taking small steps back Dean shook his head in disbelief. __**"No Sammy, c'mon. I would never do something like this to you."**_

**"_Oh really? What about when you slammed my face into the side of the Impala, Dean? What about when you bounds my wrists above my head? What about when you bite into my flesh and ripped it off like a viscious animal."_**

"_**No…no Sam stop…" **__Dean continued to back away as his brother move forward his hands reaching up to cover his ears._

**"_What about when you pummelled my face in until I couldn't see? What about when you choked me?"_**

"_**No..Sam that wasn't me….that's wasn't me…"**_

"_**What about when you raped me Dean?"**_

"_**Sammy…stop it please….please stop…"** Dean's fingers curled around his ears as he grit his teeth.** "Stop it Sam!!"**_

"_**What about when you killed me Dean!?"**_

"_**Aaarrrgh!!"**_

Lifting his head in a rush Dean's eyes darted back and forth around the hospital room. His breath coming out in soft pants as he wiped his face of sweat. He felt cold. Looking up to Sam he found his brother was still in the same position he had left him, his body no more healed then it had been before. With a soft gulp he sat back in the chair he occupied.

"**Your awake…"** A soft voice came form behind Dean as he turned to look at Ellen.

"**Ellen…what happened?"** Dean asked in a groggy voice as he rubbed his face again.

"**You feel asleep while researching…you okay?"**

"**Yeah, yeah…just had a bit of a nightmare…anything new about Sam?"**

"**No."** Ellen muttered softly as she walked over to Dean and set a hand on his shoulder. **"Maybe you should go to a hotel, get a good nights rest. Sam will be fine."**

Shaking his head Dean smiled gently. **"Nah…I can't do that."** Looking up to the older women Dean breathed out a sad sigh. **"I'd feel guilty. Sam's in here hooked up to every mechanical organ you can think of…and there aren't even any hot nurses."** Licking his lips Dean looked back to Sam's face. He looked a little more pale this day. **"He…he gives me strength…to keep going…on anything. Seeing him lying here…fighting with all his might to stay alive…it…it gives me hope." **Staring at Sam's weak body Dean's bottom lip nearly quivered.** "He'll…he'll wake up…right Ellen?"**

The brunette only stared at Dean as a shiver ran through her body. With a soft head nod she spoke her reassurance.** "Of course he will Dean." **Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled Dean into her body to high him tightly. Dean only wrapping his arms around her waist as he buried his face into her shoulder. His body shivered as he tried so hard to keep his cries down.** "Of course he will."**

XxXxXx

The morning light had come all too soon as Dean still sat by Sam's beside, his eyes bloodshot from staying up through the night holding back every tear that desperately fought it's way down his cheeks. Ellen had left around midnight and Dean was alone with his brother. He said nothing, he did nothing…his eyes intent on Sam's face and the heart monitor strapped to his chest.

With a knock on the door Dean jumped and looked to the nurse that stood there. Her gentle eyes going over Dean's face as she handed him a cup of coffee. **"I figured you could use a cup…I saw you up here all night."**

**"Thank you."** Dean's voice rasped out as he took the cup with shaky fingers, his entire body as pale as Sam. **"Is…how's my brother?"**

**"Well…the good news is he hasn't gotten any worse…but the bad news…"** Standing beside Dean she looked over to Sam. **"He hasn't gotten much of any better either. We are going to check on his vitals again today…so there will be no visitors until later tonight."** Getting a soft nervous nod from Dean the nurse smiled weakily before leaving.

Watching the doorway for a moment Dean looked to Sam. The coffee just sitting in his hand. **"I'll be back Sam…"** Standing up from the chair he set the cup aside before moving to Sam's side. His built form leaning over his brother's as he kissed Sam's forehead. He wanted to kiss Sam's lips so dearly…to even brush them…but that would have to wait… Sam needed to breath more then Dean needed to kiss him. **"I'll be back soon, I promise Sammy."** Reluctantly standing up Dean grabbed his leather jacket before pulling it on and walking out the door.

XxXxXx

Outside the hospital Dean sat in the driver's seat of the Impala, his keys slipped into the ignition, head lolled back and lips parted as he slept. So deep in his rest he hadn't even heard the passenger side of the Impala open until the door was slammed shut. With a jump he sat up and looked around frantically trying to gather where he was. Turning his eyes to the passenger's seat he focuse them on a blonde. **"Jo!?"** He asked with a groggy surprise. **"But…you were kidnapped."**

**"Hardly."** Jo muttered as she twisted the keys in Dean's ignition. **"We have to go."**

**"What? Where?" **Moving closer to Dean she slipped her leg between his and stepped on the brake before shifting the car into drive and slamming on the gas. The Impala peeling out as it shot out of the parking lot. Dean's hands immediately grasping the wheel as he shoved her back over to the passengers side. **"What's wrong with you?"** He snapped as he slowed the Impala to a proper speed while slipping his seatbelt on. **"What happened to you?"**

**"I'm sure you've guessed by now…I was dealing with a demon."**

**"Yeah I got that…but what about the missing for two weeks?"**

**"I was looking for you and Sam."** Jo snapped. **"That demon was pretty helpful in explaining a few little details about where you and Sam were…and what you were doing."** Jo's cold eyes glared at Dean as he grew nervous.

**"So you got rid of it?"**

**"Not exactly."**

**"…"** Turning to look at Jo Dean's lips parted slightly. **"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"**

**"Well, when the exorcism didn't work he burst free and attacked me. I got him off with some holy water but that was the last I saw…I then headed to come find you and Sam…I didn't believe the demon…that you had attacked Sam and put him in a coma….but you did didn't you? Why would you do that?"**

**"Look that's between Bobby, Sam and me…you don't need to know."**

**"Yeah well I do so start talking Dean."**

**"…"** Releasing a tense breath Dean gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. **"I was manipulated…I was manipulated to believe that I loved Sam enough that I wanted to kill him and myself."**

**"So a murder suicide?"**

**"Exactly."** Dean grumbled.

**"Hm…never thought you'd be subject to a manipulation."** Jo crossed her arms as she faced the road ahead. **"So you were looking for me?"**

**"No…your mom was…and she got me involved…I guess she was getting my mind off of Sam or something."**

**"And?"**

**"And what?"**

**"Well is your mind off of Sam?"**

**"…"** Going silent Dean stopped the Impala at a red light. **"I just left my dying brother, who I tried to kill, behind in a hospital while I went out to look for someone who wasn't even missing…"** Raising a brow Dean figured Jo would get the idea. **"…Sam's the only thing I can think about."**

**"…"** Jo was silent for a moment as she pondered a question. **"…Do you think he'll make it?"**

**"…"** Dean's body tensed as he pressed his foot to the accelerator. **"…I don't know…he isn't getting any better…it's been two and a half weeks…I'm just waiting for the doctor to tell me that's he passed on…."** With a sigh Dean closed his eyes for a moment. **"…you should call your mom."**

**"I already did…three days ago."**

**"Three days ago!?"** Dean looked over to Jo his face furrowed in anger. **"She had me looking for you and she knows you weren't missing for three days already!?"**

**"Don't you say anything Dean, mom begged me not to call you. She said the only thing keeping you sane was a case."**

**"So she lied to me!? What if Sam dies while I'm out here?! What if he wakes up?! I want him to know I was there by his side every chance I got!!"**

**"She didn't lie!!"** Jo barked, Dean head snapping to look at her. **"…there is a case Dean…that demon…I know what he wants."**

**"Well, what is it?"** Dean growled as he stared into Jo's eyes.

**"The leader of the demons…the one person who will lead them to victory…the sole survivor of a showdown of those psychic children…."**

Dean's face paled as he stared into Jo's eyes. **"He wants Sam…"**


	5. A Disease

**A Disease**

Walking into Sam's room Dean growled as he looked to Ellen. His glaring eyes stuck on her as he walked in. **"You think it's funny lying to me like that!? Letting me go search for your daughter when you've known for the past three days she's perfectly fine! Why would you try and keep me from Sam's side like that!? What damn reason do you have!?"**

**"Will you keep your voice down!?"** Ellen barked as she stood up the same glare evident in her own eyes. **"You were killing yourself Dean. You ate nothing, you hardly slept and all you did was watch Sam day in and day out. A case was what you needed from losing your mind."**

**"No! What I needed was to watch over my dying brother!!!"** Silence filled the air as the two stared at each other, pure frustration flowing through the air. **"I want you to leave."**

**"What?"** Ellen mumbled as her frustration turned into shock. She watched as Dean looked around the room from Ellen to Bobby to Jo.

**"I want you all to leave now."** Dean's voice held an end of discussion tone, most wouldn't dare go against it.

_**"Why, Dean?"**_ A shiver ran through Dean's spine as he heard a raspy voice…Sam's raspy voice. Quickly turning to look at his brother Dean's face paled as his gut lurched into his chest. Sam was still motionless in the bed, his eyes still glued shut and his body unmoving. Frantically searching over the bed with his eyes he ran his fingers through his hair.

**"Did you hear that?"** He whispered as he looked back to the other. Each of them puzzled by what Dean meant. **"Well!?"**

**"Hear what?"** Jo spoke up as she crossed her arms in an almost snobby matter.

**"Sam! Did you hear Sam's voice?"**

The three's eyes bulged to the size of saucers as they glanced at one another. Bobby was the next one to speak. **"Dean…we didn't hear anything."**

**"…"** Looking to each of them Dean clenched his jaw and looked back to Sam…he was even paler then from the day before. **"Leave."** He muttered quietly. The three remaining still. Looking back Dean growled. **"Now!!"** That was it, that anger, that protection...they couldn't deny the wish. Slowly all three left and Dean closed and locked the door behind them.

Taking a seat beside Sam's bed Dean grabbed his brother's limp hand. **"Sammy…I know you said something…I know that was you…I don't know how you did it but maybe it's the same thing that happened to me…and if that's the case then a reaper could be after you too…"** Biting his bottom lip between his teeth he drew in another breath. **"…don't let it get you Sam…there's no way to kill death but…I will find a way….I will…"** Releasing his brother's hand Dean stood up and opened the door. Looking back to Sam still lying motionless in the bed he closed the door behind him.

XxXxXx

Dean had returned no more then ten minutes later to find a rush of nurses and doctor flooding in and out of several rooms. Some carrying packets of blood while others running for medical supplies. Dean's heart sunk as he picked up his pace to Sam's room. As he passed each room he would see doctor's reviving the dead, nurses covering the deceased and family members panicking over loved ones…everyone was dying, all of them. Some were throwing up others were bleeding from their eyes, ears, noses…any open cavity. A sick feeling ran through Dean's stomach as he dodged in and out of rushing nurses and threw open Sam's door…he lay there…perfect still. His body no different then when Dean had left it.

With a shiver Dean looked back into the hallway…everywhere he looked chaos…expect in Sam's room. Closing the door Dean walked over to the bed and leaned over it staring into his brother's face. He studied the features carefully. **"Why aren't you sick?"** He whispered softly. **"Your immune system is down to a drizzle…how can everyone in the hospital be sick but you?"**

Hearing the door open Dean turned around to find Bobby entering, panic on his face dying as he found Sam was safe. **"Bobby what's going on?"** Dean grumbled as he stood from leaning over Sam.

**"I have no idea, I've never seen this many people sick at one time. From the moment we left Sam's room thirty people have died…"** Bobby's words hit a cord with Dean. **"…I suggest we get him out of here before he gets sick too Dean…if he catches this thing it doesn't matter that he strapped to Sam will die."**

**"No."** Dean muttered as he walked to Bobby. Pulling him into the room he shut it behind the hunter and locked the door. **"I don't think Sam's at risk…I think Sam is the risk."**

**"What?"** Bobby's voice lined with evident confusion. **"Dean you must be lacking a lot of sleep to think such a thing."**

**"Just hear me out Bobby…Jo said that the demon she had encountered was after the one to lead their race to victory…that demon is after Sam. My guess…this illness…is a diversion…"**

**"A diversion…for a demon to sneak in?"**

**"In theory."** Dean mumbled as he looked back to Sam. **"What good Sam is to them now is still a puzzle to me…but I'm sure it has a connection to the yellow-eyed demon."**

**"No Dean, don't bring that demon back into this! We got rid of it, it's gone for good!!"**

**"I know…but it went after Sam and it chose him out of everyone to be his favourite. Then Sam's throat is slit and he survives…then some weird germ is being spread throughout the hospital and the only one not touched by it is Sam. That says yellow eyed demon all over it to me!"**

**"What makes you so sure it's yellow eyes?"**

**"…He told me that they played with Sam before he came back."** Looking to Sam Dean had to do a tdouble take. His eyes squinting as he studied Sam...his face paled. Moving closer to his brother he reached out and ran his fingers along Sam's eye. Lifting his finger closer to his face he felt his throat close to stop him from lurching. Turning his head to the door his eyes were nearly popping out of his skull in fear...there was blood on his fingers. **"Help!!!"**

* * *

Another new week another new set of assignment for me, I'll post a chapter when I can.


	6. A Rough Patch

**A Rough Patch  
**

**"Dean Winchester."** The doctor spoke softly as he walked into the waiting room. His eye falling on the macho male with his hands in his hair, his body hunched forward like he was ready to throw up. Bobby at his right with the same sickly look, Ellen at his left and Jo beside her trying to keep light of the situation.

Jerking his head up Dean looked to the doctor his eyes begging for good news. **"Yeah?"** He barely spoke as he stood up and walked closer to the doctor. **"Is Sammy okay?"** All four listened attentively. Dean didn't like the look on the doctor's face.

**"I need to speak with you alone."**

Dean's face, if at all possible, had gone even more white as he reluctantly followed after the doctor and into Sam's room. Closing the door softly behind him Dean looked to Sam...he was strapped to even more machines, more needles were stuck in his arms and more wires attached to his body. **"What's going on? What's wrong with Sam?"**

With a soft sigh the doctor stared into Dean's eyes. **"The infection from before and this new virus going around has Sam sitting at death's door, he's nearly slipped from us twice today and we're working hard to keep him alive...but..."**

**"But...?"** Dean pressured the doctor as he leaned close, death nearly glaring in his eyes.

**"...we can't do anything until you agree but...my best advice...would be to take Sam off life support...say your goodbyes and let him die."**

**"No way!"** Dean barked as he glared at the doctor. **"Sam is going to survive!! I won't let him die!! You're not taking him off life support and if I have to I'll pay to move him to another hospital to get better..."**

**"I understand your furstration but you have to remember, your brother is in horrible condition, there's barely any chance he'll wake up and if he does he will be in a immobile state. Would you want him to suffer like that?"**

Dean's knees almost buckled. Sam would be...he wouldn't be the same...he'd be Sam but...he wouldn't be the same Sam. With a long moment of silence he looked to Sam. His brother, his baby brother he had promised to protect would either die or live as a vegetable...what kind of hell would that be for him! Knowing what he used to do he couldn't do now, knowing that Dean had forced to keep him alive to see himself like that.

**"We're not asking you to decide right away Dean...give it some thought...but as soon as you have an answer let us know."** Leaving the room the doctor allowed the other three to pile in as the watched Dean's carefully.

**"What did the doctor say?"** Bobby asked, he could tell from Dean's swaying it wasn't good.

**"Dean?"** Ellen persisted as she walked closer and touched his shoulder. Her hands quickly knocked off.

Looking back over his shoulder there were two thin lines going down his face. Dean just couldn't hold his tears back anymore, things only seemed to grow worse and worse...and it was all his fault...it was all his fault!! **"He...he said..."** Dean's voice breaking as he kept sobs down. **"...that...I have to decide...I have to choose if we keep Sam alive...or let him die..."** Rubbing his face Dean drew in a sniffled breath. **"...and if he woke up...he's be completely immobile...a vegetable."** The silence in the air was thick enough around Dean to crush his bones. All that was heard was his desperate attempt at trying not to cry. Feeling arms wrapped around him tightly he found Ellen was clinging his body to hers. She was cooing positive thoughts in to Dean's ears but he heard none of them...all he could hear was Sam's slow beating heart monitor.

XxXxXx

It was a good thing Dean was in the hospital, constantly at Sam's side, his lack of appetite and sleep had caused his body to give out and he was registered into the hospital stuck in a wheelchair for the time being. He could walk fine but it would only take a few feet before he would lose strength and fall to the ground again. The doctors and nurses had to use an IV to feed him since he refused to eat anything else. He was forced sleeping pills in an attempt to rest his body but he refused to fall under. Sickly...is was the perfect word to describe Dean's appearance. There was no more colour to his body, his skin tone was a dull grey, like he was on the verge of death. His body thin and weak. The bags under his eyes dropped to his nose and puffed around his bloodshot eyes. His lips were blue and chapped constantly. The only thing recognizable about Dean was that soft five o'clock shadow he always had.

Several time the nurses would scold him for even being out of bed but he would brush them off and remain at Sam's side. He knew there was nothing he could do to save his brother. There was no demon, there was no ghost, there was no way of saving him...what was the point of living if Dean's knew he would fail at his most important mission? Saving Sam.

**"Dean?"** Dean could hear Bobby but he didn't look up, he remained still his fingers laced and resting on his stomach as he watched Sam. It wasn't until Bobby kneeled down to his eyes shot that he shifted them over to the hunter. **"Dean you can't do this to y ourself, you can't let your body die."** Dean refused to respond he just moved his eyes back to the dying Sam. **"Dean...what would your father say if he saw you like this?"**

**"...he'd yell at me."** Dean grumbled, his voice weak and raspy. **"...he would yell at me for failing Sam...and then he would kill me."**

**"..."** Bobby's face slowly turned bright red with anger as he stood up. **"Do you really believe your dad would do such a thing!? He cared so much about you boys! If he was here he would be yelling at you for letting yourself get sick!! He'd tell you to find a way to save Sam and if you couldn't let him go in peace! He would be hear comforting you and getting your mind off the hell you're putting yourself into! Now get out of the goddamn wheelchair, eat a something, get a good a sleep and go out there to find a way to help your brother!! And so help me if I find you in this wheelchair tomorrow in the same spot I will kill you myself!!"** Slamming the door behind him as he left Bobby's grumbles could be heard as he left the hospital.

Blinking softly Dean turned his eyes up to the clock before unlocking his fingers and sitting up a little more. Setting the brake to the wheelchair he gripped the sides and shakily pushed up, his slippered feet pressing against the hospital floor as he stood up. His knees felt rubbering but for the most part he was standing. Walking to the door he pulled it open and stumbled out. His feet shuffling as he made his way to the cafeteria. Walking up to the lunch lady behind the counter a sweet smile came to her face. She served Dean a good helping of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast and added a few more hashbrowns. Without even as much as smile Dean took the tray and set it down at one of the tables. His eyes going over the food before he picked up a piece of bacon and bit into it. His body shuttering at the flavour...within fifteen minutes he had finished, had seconds and was feeling a little stronger. **"Thanks Bobby."** He smirked softly as he finished off the last of his sausage.

XxXxX

It took a good three full days until Dean was back on his feet. He was discharged from the hospital and looked healthier than ever. No more pale colour, no more messy appearance and he was ready to find the demon Jo had encounter and a way to save Sam. The doctor's had asked him several times since he was discharged if they should let his brother go and Dean denied it. He was going to look first and if there was nothing then Sam was allowed to go, but right now he wasn't going anywhere. He was stable and that was enough.

Slipping out his cell Dean dialed Bobby's number quickly. He stood outside the hospital his back against the Impala's driver door. **"Hey Bobby."** Dean smirked as he spoke in a friendly voice.** "Listen I need you to do me a favour. Check the local records for any missing men age 20-30. Caucasian, black hair and a scar over their right cheek. I'm going to head to the library and search this disease that ran through the hospital. Call me when you find something."** After a moment Dean's smiled brightly and slapped his phone shut. Nothing was going to bring him down this time.

* * *


	7. My Baby Brother

**My Baby Brother  
**

Running through the files on the computer at the library Dean searched high and low for any sort of relation to the virus that had spread through the hospital. Almost half of the adults had died and all the children were already placed into body bags and getting looked at by the coroner. Dean could just imagine what Sam would say if he knew about it. He would be sick, literally sick. As Dean continued his search he paused as he found a heading similar to what had happened. Clicking on the link he read the article before printing it and calling up Bobby. **"Did you find the guy? What's his name?"** Dean's stopped in his tracks as he looked up from the paper. **"Are you sure? Well I find it a little hard to believe Bobby...we just dealt with this!! I'll see you at the hospital, we can talk there. "** Slapping his phone shut Dean continued to the Impala grumbling softly. **"We got rid of him...we took care of Micheal...he shouldn't be our problem."**

XxXxXx

As Dean returned to the hospital he was knocked on to his ass as a few nurses rushed past him and into Sam's room. Feeling sturdy arms lift Dean back onto his feet he looked back to find...no one? A puzzled expression going over his face as he shook his head and ran towards Sam's room nearly running into the many nurses around the corner. **"What's going on!?"** Dean cried as the nurses and doctors were quickly communicating Sam's current condition. **"Hey, tell me what's happening!"**

**"Sir we need you to get back."** One of the nurses explained as she replaced the blood pack that was strapped to Sam's arm.

** "That's my brother!!"** Dean cried as he ran to the side of the bed watching Sam's body shivering violetnly.** "What's going on? What's wrong with him?"**

**"Sir you need to step back."** A nurse pushed Dean out of the way gently and continued on with Sam's recovery leaving Dean against the wall in bewildered horror. There was blood...everywhere on the floor, Sam's body was nearly jumping it shivered so violently. Doctor's and nurses were franctically unhooking him from the machines and moved more important ones aside. **"Sir you need to leave."**

** "That's my brother! That' my brother!!"** Dean frantically cried as he was pushed out the door. Turning around to the room he stepped forward to get back in. **"Sammy!!!"** The door was slammed in Dean's face and the side window was blinded shut.

XxXxXx

All Dean could do was wait, he found it hard trying to explain the disease to Bobby as he kept looking to Sam's room. The load of nurses and doctors had vacated the room and Sam was in quarentine, no one was allowed in unless it was a doctor. The virus had taken full use on Sam's body and he had gone into shock. They were able to stable Sam again but...he was holding on by a thread now. **"Dean." **Bobby's voice brought Dean's attention back to what he was saying, the paper held in front of him. **"I know you're worried about Sam but you need to stay focused."**

**"Yeah..."** Dean grumbled lowly as he cleared his throat. **"There was a similar outbreak like this nearly a millenium ago. Scientifically nothing was wrong but in theory...some believe that a demon was trying to bring forth the anti-christ. That a chosen soul in the hospital was the anti-christ but their demonic side was too weak to take over...that the germ was used to bring the body to death before miraculously recovering...as a demonic soul..."** Handing Bobby the paper Dean sighed. **"There's no question in my mind that this demon is trying to do this to Sam...but what bothers me more is how Sam could even have a demonic side to him. Ever since he told me about his freaky visions I've been trying t figure it out."**

**"Well lets just deal with what we have first. This demonic presence...why would it come forth?"**

**"Kinda like a possession with a split personality. Right now Sam's personality it strong enough to keep this demonic side down...but the weaker he gets the more chance his demonic side has to break free...Sam's in a state where...he's dying so slowly that before his heart has a chance to stop this demon is going to take over...this is what yellow eyes was talking about! This is what that demon meant! Sam has some hidden demon in him that will bring about the end of the world. If this demon takes over Sam...then there will be no chance for the human race."** Looking back and forth Dean clenched his jaw.

**"I think it's time to reconsider your decision Dean..."**

**"... what do you mean?"**

**"I mean that there's no cure for Sam...you can't save him. Sign the papers and let them pull the plug...let Sam go now before he's turned into the very thing you and him both hate."**

**"..." **Looking away from Bobby Dean stood up and started to pace as he thought, his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip. **"No...no I can't just tell them to kill him...I can't..."** Dean continued to pace. **"...he's my brother...he's...he's the reason I'm giving my own life up...he's...he's..."**

**"He's not Sam anymore Dean."**

**"..."** Looking to Bobby Dean's jaw clenched again, he stopped pacing and he stared at Bobby. **"When do we get a break Bobby? The demon was dead...we...we were going to take a vacation...go see the grand canyon...go see all those freaky things...hell maybe even head up to Canada and piss around there for a while...but...but now you're telling me that...after the hell we went through to make Sam better...he's worse than ever?"** Feeling his lip quiver Dean's eyes glossed in hurt. **"I...I swore to myself...I swore I had seen God's will...and for a while I believed there was a God...that things were going to get better because he was watching out for us now...but...after this...how can I believe anymore...how can I believe in anything anymore. What's the point of faith...hope...?"** Looking to Bobby a tear streaked down Dean's face. **"It's been nearly a month since Sam's been in the hospital...I don't want to have to bury my baby brother. I love him...I love him so much..."**

**"If you love him...then don't you think you should let him go."** A sweet voice rang in Dean's ears as he looked to the entrance of the waiting room to find the nurse that had given him the coffee many many days ago. **"I know I don't know you very well...but your brother needs to rest...right now he's suffering...let him go."**

**"..."** Dean's eyes filled with tears as the dripped down his face. Parting his lips he let out several shaky breaths. He had held on to his brother's life for so long...for nearly a month. He knew they were right though...he knew...he knew that Sam was in pain. Nodding softly he closed his eyes as more tears fell down his face. **"...Okay..."**

XxXxXx

As requested Dean was the only one allowed in the room with the doctor as Sam died. Ellen, Jo, and Bobby all bid farewell to the young man and were waiting in the hall teary eyed and wracked with grief. The only one able to keep it together...was Dean. He wouldn't cry...he wouldn't let himself cry anymore. He needed his game face to be on around Sam...even if his brother wasn't going to see it. His last rights were read and the doctor looked up to Dean...still staring at Sam's face Dean softly nodded. Feeling nothing but his heart racing he watched as the machines were unplugged and Sam was left alone. The heart monitor the only thing left attached to Sam's body. Beep...his breathing started to slow...beep...his warm hands started to go cold...beep...beep...beep... Finally the high pitched squeal went across the monitor. Dean's entire body going cold as he closed his eyes softly. His hand clutched tightly around Sam's. His baby brother...this was his baby brother...and he was dead...he was gone...and it was all Dean's fault...

**"Time of death..12:46 pm."**

* * *


	8. I Love You Sammy

**I Love You Sammy**

Slowly opening his eyes Dean found the bright hospital shinning down on his body. He could hear his breath in his ears as he panted softly. His fingers gripping the blanket as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, there at his side was Bobby. **"Bobby?"** He gruffed the hunter looking up to Dean with a look of relief.

**"It's good to see you awake Dean."** Bobby muttered softly as he stood and set his hand to Dean's shoulder. **"How do you feel?"**

**"Drained."** Dean barely whispered as he looked around the room. **"Sam…is he…"**

**"…Yeah…after they covered his body you collapsed."**

**"Where's Sam now?"**

**"His body is with the coroner."**

Dean's lips turned down as he lowered his head, his entire body aching as he held down wracking sobs. **"He's…he's actually gone…I can't believe he's actually gone…"** Lifting his head to the door he watched it carefully. **"I wish he would come through that door Bobby…god I wish it so much. I have to see him…I have to go see him."** Getting up from the bed Dean struggled to stand. Bobby's arms wrapping around him as the sole surviving Winchester nearly fell. **"Please Bobby…please…please let me see him."** Dean's words came out in wracked sobs as he gripped Bobby's shirt tightly and buried his face into his shoulder. **"I have to see him I have to see Sam I have to make sure…make sure…"**

**"That he's okay?"** Bobby finished Dean's sentence. **"…He's fine Dean…he's not suffering…"**

**"I still needs to see him…can you get me in?"**

**"…Dean…we nee to talk first."**

**"Why?"** Dean muttered as Bobby got him back on the bed.

**"It's about Micheal…we found him."**

**"Where is that son of a bitch? I'm going to slit his throat."**

**"He's dead."**

**"What?"** Dean's face lost all anger.

**"The demon left his body, the binding link on his arm was shredded off and his body was dumped in a ditch."**

**"So we have to find this demon…and it could have possessed anyone again?"**

**"Not anyone…someone we know."**

**"Who?"**

XxXxXx

Standing before Sam's corpse the nurse who had convinced Dean's mind ran her fingers along Sam's bare chest. A smile crossing her lips as her eyes turned a full black. **"My leader…the saviour for our kind…you can wake up now…he's gone…it's all you."** Leaning down her lips softly brushed over Sam's. Gently she clasped his bottom lip before breathing into his mouth.

With a raspy gasp Sam's eyes burst open and he bolted up, his breath stuck in his throat. With a few heavy coughs he cleared the blood in his throat and spit it out. His eyes dashing around the coroner's lab as he tried to figure out what was going on. With a creak coming from the door behind him he looked to the corner as she came in. Her heart stopping as she looked to Sam, face going white. **"Sam Winchester?"**

**"…Yeah…"** Sam mumbled as he bunched the blankets over his nudity. **"…Why am I in here?"**

**"…Good question…"**

XxXxXx

Given a pair of scrubs Sam clothed himself in the sky blue cloth and left the bathroom. A few of the nurses and doctors around looked at Sam jaw dropped as he walked down the hall. Some whispered while others just quickly walked off. Sam couldn't understand it; the last thing he remembered was Dean…Dean had…Dean had…Dean. Sam's thoughts were lost there. His brother. He felt like he hadn't seen him in so long. Going up to the receptionist he smiled to her. Her eyes widened as she just stared at him, almost like he was a miracle. **"Hi."** He smiled, his voice sounding a little nervous. **"…I'm looking for someone. Dean Winchester."**

**"Dean…we don't have a Dean here…but…I think one of the patients knew him…he's been a little ill so he's resting in room 203."** Pointing down the hall she smiled as Sam walked off.

A smile spread over Sam's face as he quickened his pace pushing open the door to 203 he peered in. Both Bobby and Dean looking up to him as the door opened, their jaws dropping. **"Dean."**

XxXxXx

Dean's words were lost as he stared at Sam. His hands continuously going out and grabbing Sam's face before he pulled them back. They sat in a motel, finally allowed to leave the hospital; Dean was kneeling before Sam who sat on the bed. He hadn't said anything since he had seen Sam, his mind stuck in shock. Reaching out he grabbed Sam's face again. **"Sammy..."** He whispered before he pulled Sam's face to his own clasping his lips against his brothers. He could feel them, Sam's lips…they were warm, they were moving and just when Dean thought he was dreaming he felt Sam's tongue glide into his mouth.

Reluctantly Dean broke the kiss and laughed gently. **"It's you…it's really you…oh Sammy…Sammy…I love you so much Sammy."** His lips clasping Sam's once again.

A smile graced Sam's face as he pressed a hand to Dean's chest. **"Dean, take it easy...you want to explain why you're feeling so touchy feely?"**

**"I'm just...I'm just really happy to see you Sammy."**

A soft laugh escaped Sam's lips as Dean rested him back on the bed gently, his brother's strong body leaning over him. As he drew close Sam was the one to close the gap and slide his tongue deep into Dean's mouth. Gliding and diving deep into Dean's oral cavity taking in all the different tastes...oddly...he tasted a little more sweet then he last remembered. **"I'm happy to see you too Dean..."** Sam's words lost in a moan as Dean trailed kisses down his jawline and to the crook of his neck. His tongue flicking out and teasing the tender area before he gently sucked. A rushed or warmth flowing throughout Sam's body as he clenched his finger's around Dean's shirt.

Hearing the lock to the motel click both boys froze and looked to the door. Sam sitting up quickly as Dean climbed off of him, just in time for Jo and Ellen to walk in laughing softly. They looked to the two before raising a left brow in unison. Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the likeness of the two. **"How you feeling Sam?"** Jo asked as he set down the bag of groceries she had.

**"Good, a little tired but good."** Sam replied as he rubbed his left eye with the heel of his hand. Standing up from the bed he went over to the kitchen and picked out an apple from the bag before chomping down into it. **"So...what happened exactly? The last thing I remembered was Dean and me in that old abandoned house."**

**"..."** Dean cleared his throat as he walked over to Sam. **"I just knocked you out really rough there Sammy."**

**"Then...why did I wake up in a coroner's lab?"**

**"...ummm...I was looking for information and you were out...so I said you were dead."** Dean's lie was believeable...to any normal person.

**"Right..."** Sam mumbled as he took another bite of the apple. He made a note to ask Dean about it later. **"...so what have I missed?"**

**"Well Dean's in the middle of a hunt."** Ellen started as she packed the items away. Looking to Jo she smiled sweetly. **"Why don't you go wait for me in the car Jo...we have to go get Bobby."** With a nod from her daughter Jo left the motel room. Setting the last few items away Ellen walked to the front door. Looking back to the two she smiled. **"I'll let Dean fill you in Sam."** Closing and locking the door behind her the two left.

Once Sam was sure they were gone he looked to Dean. **"What was the coroner crap all about?"**

**"What crap?"**

**"I told them you were dead...bull...no coroner would believe you unless there was a record of my death."**

**"Yeah well she isn't very smart."**

**"...Dean...I know I was in the hospital...I know you slit my throat and I know I should be dead...so why not?"**

**"You're just not, be thankful for that."** Walking past Sam Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and twisted the cap off.

**"No no no no, you can't pull that with me Dean. What happened? I think I deserve the right to know. You didn't make another deal did you?"**

**"What like I sold my soul for a month to bring you back...?"**

**"So I did die!"**

**"I didn't say that."**

**"Don't give me that Dean, you slipped up now tell me the truth."**

Looking deep into Sam's eyes Dean walked closer to him. He set the beer down as he licked his bottom lip. **"Sam...it's been a month since I attacked you in that old house...you barely survived the throat slash but...you got an infection in your body...and soon after a really horrible virus. I was given a choice...to let you live on life support and wait until you wake up as a vegetable..or...to pull the plug and let you die in peace. I did what any brother would do...I pulled the plug."**

**"...I don't believe that."** Sam quickly muttered. **"I was dead before Dean and you made a deal to bring me back...how could you so easily pull the plug on me? What did you do to bring me back this time!?"**

**"I didn't do anything! Man, I'm as fucking suprised as you are at this damn thing. I was there, I said goodbye to you...I kicked myself so hard for letting you go but I knew that if I didn't something horrible was going to happen...you were dead Sam! Your heart had stopped, you weren't breathing...it was at least a good four hours...and then you walk into my room perfectly healthy without a single medical problem!"**

**"What do mean something horrible Dean?"** Sam's eyes cut deep into Dean's as his brother turned away.

**"Nothing, it was just a medical thing."** Dean grumbled as he grabbed his beer again and took a deep swig.

**"...Stop lying to me. I can read you easily Dean...what horrible thing would have happened!?"** Reaching out Sam turned his brother to face him. **"What's going on!?"** Reading the fear in Dean's eyes he released him. **"Dean..."**

* * *


	9. Revenge

**Revenge**

**"Sam...will you stop pacing? You're starting to get on my nerves."** Dean grumbled as he cleaned his many guns. His attention was on his favourite pistol at the moment, the ammo sitting beside him on the bed as the rest of the cleaned weapons were in front of him loaded and ready to be put back. Shifting his eyes from the gun he watched as Sam paced a few minutes more before stopping and looked to Dean, clear frustration on his face. **"What?" **Dean knew that look, the one where Sam was about to ask him a question he would clearly lie to.

**"How can you act so calm? I'm going to lead these demons to war Dean."** Sam's voice was a little louder than usual as he nearly threw the words down Dean's throat.

**"No you're not...and I'm not acting."** Going back to cleaning his gun he heard Sam huff with disbelief and annoyance. Another question in three...two...

**"How could you possibly know that?"** The same irritation from before carrying with the words as Sam stepped towards Dean.

With a snap of his gun clicking back together he lifted his eyes to Sam. Grabbing the ammo he tapped it on his hand before slipped it into the gun and loading it. Handing it to Sam he stared into his eyes. **"Shoot me."**

Looking to the gun Sam took a step back. His face drawn in an unbelieved puzzled as he held his arms out as if Dean was pointing it at him. With a 'duh' expression on his face he spoke. **"No."**

Still holding the gun to Sam Dean's eyes looked directly into his brother's for a long moment before he lowered the gun. **"There's your proof."** Slipping the gun into the back of his pants Dean picked up a few more and slung them over his shoulder. **"If you had some demon in you you would have at least taken the gun."**

**"What makes you so sure?" **Sam's arms dropped at his side as he watched Dean turn away and pick up what weapons he could carry.**  
**

**"Because more than anything demons want us dead, the last two surviving Winchesters. We're the son's of the man that only took up hunting twenty four years ago and he made it to the top in no time. We're greater threat than Gordon. If there was a demon in you it would have wanted to smoke me, no hesitation."** Picking up a few more guns he looked to Sam.** "Grab some and help me load up the back of the Impala." **Grabbing his keys with his free hand he left the motel room and headed to the back of the Impala, with a quick twist of the keys the trunk popped open and he lifted the hidden compartment. Stuffing the guns back into the trunk he held his hand out for the last couple Sam had...only to get nothing. **"Sam?"** Lifting his head from inside the trunk he looked to his left. A loud pop rang in Dean's ears as he fell to the ground. Sam stood there holding a gun out, his lips drawn in seriousness. **"Ah...ugh...Sam, what the hell is wrong with you!?"** Dean grunted as he gripped his knee, the bullet Sam had shot went right through his knee.

Drawing close to his brother Sam switched the gun with his hand holding the barrel in his grasp.**"You shouldn't have asked me to shoot you Dean." **With a heavy slam on to Dean's skull he was knocked out.

XxXxXx

A grunt slipped past Dean's lips as he slowly started to wake up, his knee throbbing with pain, it felt constricted...almost like it was bandaged. Opening his eyes Dean was greeted with a dirty surrounding. He was missing his shirt and bound around his arms and chest by a thick rope. It looped around his body a good four times making it hard to rub the rope enough that friction would cause it to break. Looking down to his body he found that his pants were barely hanging on to his hips, the button undone revealing the small treasure trail of hair leading downward. Leaning his head back he tried to ignore the throbbing pain going through his skull. **"Sam?"** He grunted weakily as he tried to shift his arms to break the rope. **"Sammy?"**_ CRACK_** "Ugh!"** Dean's head was smacked to the side as Sam's fist made contact with his jaw, a small trail of blood slipping past his lips.

**"Good...you're finally awake...it was starting to get boring without hearing you moan."** Kneeling in front of Dean Sam leaned in and started to softly kiss his brother's neck.

**"Why are you doing this?"** Dean tried to hold down his moans as he shook his head forcing Sam's lips from his neck.

**"Revenge, big brother...only I'm going to make you feel so amazing you won't even realize I'm killing you."** Grasping Dean's lip he tenderly sucked on it as he ran his hand up the back of his brother's head.

**"Revenge...for what?"**

**"Oh you know..."** Sam panted as he pulled back for a moment before diving back in claiming Dean's lips as his own. **"...you can't tell me you forgot? How about smashing my face into the door Dean? What about beating me to the point I was barely conscious and thrusting into my body without my consent? You slashed my throat Dean..."** Setting his lips back to Dean's neck Sam sucked on it again leaving small purple marks.

**"You're not Sammy..."** Dean groaned. **"Where is he?"**

**"Oh I'm Sam, I'm everything about Sam that he hides..."**

**"...You're...the demon?"**

**"I thought you would have figured it out when Sam rose from the dead without a word of a miracle."** Chuckling Sam ran his hands along Dean's bare stomach dipping his index finger into his older brother's navel just circling the small area. **"How bad do you want it Dean?"**

**"I don-ahh..."** Dean's words were broken by a quick inhale as Sam rubbed his knee firmly against his crotch.Banging his head back against the metal post Dean grit his teeth and clenched his eye trying his hardest to ignore the firm brushing his brother placed on him. **"...ah...jesus..."** Dean panted as he opened his eyes and let his mouth fall a gap. Sam's tongue immeditaly darting inside and massaging every area of Dean's mouth. Without a thought to what he was doing Dean played back, his tongue lopping along with Sam's drawing it in deeper...deeper...deeper...bingo.

**"Ow!"** Moving back Sam set his hand to his lips tasting blood over his tongue. **"You bit my tongue!?"**

**"The real Sam would know that I bite."** Biting the air Dean smirked before it faded to a serious expression. **"Where is he?"**

**"How many times do I have to tell you Dean? I am Sam."** Pacing around Dean he trailed his finger's along Dean's neck. **"When dad was first trying to figure out what happened to mom I couldn't fall asleep until you held me...when I got old enough you and me got the same bed because I couldn't sleep otherwise...when I wanted to go to school you were always there to tell me way to pick up chicks, I used a couple of them but never presued anything..."** Turning his head around the metal post Dean was tied to he kneeled down. **"How am I doing?"** Getting no reply Sam shrugged and stood back up. **"Fine, I'll continue...when I first met Jess my first thought was what would Dean do or say for that matter. Three days before you came to get me to go find dad I was looking at engagements rings for Jessica...I bet you didn't know that Jessica thought she was pregnant..."** Leaning in front of Dean he smirked. **"I bet you didn't know that since I was sixteen I've been wanting to get into your pants so so bad..."** Leaning in he huskily whispered into Dean's ear. **"I could make you feel so good Dean...I wanted to feel you inside me, I wanted to taste all of you, feel all of you..."**

**"You could just be muttering out bullshit, demon can read minds I'm sure mine's an open book."**

**"True but there is something that Sam knows and you don't...but I'm sure you could piece it together."** Softly kissing the spot just under Dean's ear Sam slipped his fingers down the front of his pants wrapped his finger's around Dean's swollen length. **"Sam didn't lose his virginity with a girl...he's been with another man..."**

**"Who?" **Dean's voice held a shiver as he tried to ignore the gently stroked going over his constricted erection.

**"You might remember him, used to be my friend in highschool, came over to study a lot...real gorgeous body...as amazing as yours."** Leaning in Sam tenderly sucked along Dean's neck as his hand continue to stroke Dean't length pumping hard and faster squeezing with each beat of Dean's heart. A smile graced his face as he heard Dean inhale sharply.

**"Evan..." **Dean barely mumbled. He remember the kid. Evan and Sam were so close you'd swear they were brothers instead of him and Sam...and then one day he just stopped coming around. **"...I don't believe you."**

**"Oh c'mon Dean...why do you think I know how to treat a guy so well?" **Sam's finger curled tighter as they pumped firmly along his brother's length. His entire body pushing into Dean as well as he watched his face, the way he moaned and bite his lip in an attempt to stay focused.** "Just accept it Dean."**

**"Ha ha, I gotta say you may look like Sam...but your sure as hell aren't as smart as him."** Watching Sam's face turn down Dean smiled as the ropes tying him turned loose and pooled at his hips. Pulling his fist around he wailed hard on Sam's face and took the few moments Sam stumbled dazed to remove the ropes. As he stood he was able to catch a fist thrown to his face. His hand gripped Sam's wrist and twisting it forcing him to the ground.

Dean's moment of victory was quickly cut short as Sam whirled him around smacking him hard in the face and knocking his head against the metal structue he had been tied to before. Grabbing Dean's hair he slammed his face into the metal structure a few times. Reaching Dean grabbed Sam's long locks and thrust the other's head into the metal as well. Both releasing eachother and stumbling back in a daze. Wtih a breathless laugh Dean tackled Sam down and wailed a few times on his face as his brother scrambled to fight him off.

**"Dean! Dean!!"** Sam cried as he held his hand up in a stop motion. **"Dean stop...stop please...it's me...it's Sam..."**

Dean held his clenched fist ready in the air as he looked down to Sam, his eyes going over his brothers. **"Sammy?"**

**"Yeah...?"** Sam just watched Dean for a moment before his brother's fist made contact with his face again. Grunting un pain Sam twisted under Dean's body.

**"You're a real pain in the ass you know that."** Gripping his brother's hand Dean lifted Sam to his feet and grabbed his shoulders. **"Now..."** Holding Sam's face he smiled to him.** "...how about you take a much needed rest?"** Pulling roughly on Sam's head he brought it forehead and smashed his own skull against Sam's. Looping his arms around Sam's body he held him up as his brother went limp. With a grunt he shifted Sam to his back and lifted him high enough to carry him. **"Man Sammy...you are one hell of a freak."** Bumping his brother higher on his back Dean headed to the exit, his right step giving a soft limp.

* * *


	10. Inside

**Inside**

**"He shot you?"** Bobby asked, his voice clear with confusion. **"...and then he patched you up?"** Moving around the bed Dean was sitting on Bobby looked to his face as if to get clarification. **"He shot you?"**

**"Yes Bobby, I know it's hard to believe."** Dean barked as he rolled up his jeans over his bandaged knee.

**"Not so much hard to believe just suprising that Sam would do that...usually you're the one to shoot first and ask question slater."**

**"I know...it's this demon though. It's somehow stuck in Sam's body and I didn't see a binding link or a mark or any sort of symbol on his body and I checked him thoroughly. I can't explain it."**

**"Well if what you told me before is true than that means that the demon fighting Sam burst through and is causing problem. There has to be a weakness fo some sort, did you try all the possible ways to dispell a demon?"**

**"I tried holy water Bobby...nothing...I don't get it. It said it was a demon but holy water did nothing. I dumped it on Sam I cleaned his wounds with holy water hell I even shoved it down his throat. No smoke, no sizzling not even a flinch...I don't understand it. I tried excorsizing it and nothing happened...it's like Sam is still himself but with some evil thing inside him taking over or manipulating him."**

**"Maybe it isn't something physical Dean..."**

**"Then what is it supposed to be Bobby?"** Dean barked as he stood up, his right knee bent slightly as he tried not to put pressure on it. His eyes glared deep into the hunters as he waited for him to continue. **"Sam wouldn't do anything like that. Something is messing with him."**

**"Calm down Dean, I'm just staying don't rule out the possibility. We know that there's been some sort of demonic presence inside Sam for awhile now. He's touched holy water, he's touched silver, crosses and all those others things that we use and he didn't so much as flinch before. There has to be more to this than just a demonic possession."**

**"If that's the thing then how are we supposed to get rid of this demon Sam's being manipulated by!? No damn holy water or exorcism will work...I'd really like to know how this could have even happened. How comes Sam's being possessed without the usual symptoms?"**

**"I've never heard of anything like this Dean...but...now this is a long shot...maybe this demon is a part of Sam's life in a whole...like it's attached to something he needs to live..."**

**"Like...something in his body?"**

**"Yes...maybe one of his organs."**

**"..."** Looking from Bobby to the Impala outside the window Dean's brows lowered in worry. Sam sat in the passenger's side, his head lolled off to the edge as he slept peacefully. **"What if it is...how do I save him?"**

**"Hard to say, I don't know if you can Dean."** Setting a hand to Dean's shoulder he gently pushed him back down on to the bed. **"I'm going to get Sam and bring him inside. You boys should get some much needed rest and we'll figure this out in the morning."**

**"...yeah..."** Dean barely mumbled as he rolled his pants leg back down. **"Be careful with him."** Getting a gentle nod from Bobby Dean watched the hunter retrieve his baby brother. Sammy...he looked so helpless, so weak, so...so lost... It pain Dean to see him like that, so him unmoving. As Bobby re-entered the motel room he set Sam on the bed Dean was sitting on and carefully positioned him on his back.

**"Alright, I'm going to be in the next room, if you need anything just come and get me."** With a nod from Dean Bobby locked and left the motel room.

Getting up from the bed Dean limped his way over to the window. His fingers reaching out and drawing on the blinds completely hiding the inside of the room from the outside world. Through the tiniest of cracks Dean watched the outdoors. He was waiting for something to jump out. To scream surprise and let him know that this wasn't happening. _'I promised dad...I promised Sam...I promised them that if I couldn't save Sam I'd kill him...'_ Blinking softly Dean let out a shaky breath._ 'But...he's my brother...I can't...I can't do that.'_

**"Dean..."** Sam's groggy voice hit Dean's sensitive ears as he looked back to find Sam slowly regainign consciousness. A smile going over his face. He could hear it in Sam's voice, this was the real Sam. Limping over to Sam's side he leaned over his brother's body and looked to his face.

**"Hey sleeping beauty, how you feeling?"** Dean tried to joke as he smiled his signature smirk to Sam.

**"Weary...how long have I been sleeping?"** Dean's heart skipped, Sam couldn't remember.

**"Long time, looks like you missed your coffee this morning."** Dean chuckled softly as he shuffled Sam over and laid down beside him. **"Have any good dreams?"**

**"Well...yeah actually."** Sam smiled as he closed his yes softly. **"About someone I know."**

**"Who? Do I know them?"** Turning his head to look at Sam Dean noticed the stupid grin on his face. **"Now you have to give me details Sam."**

Slowly opening his eyes Sam sat up and leaned over Dean's body. **"I could show you instead..."**

* * *


	11. Cherish

Warning, the following includes heavy duty Wincest! Enjoy.

* * *

**I Cherish You**

**"Ah…Sammy…"** Dean breathed out as his brother's lips curled around his tender flesh and sucked gently along the crook of his neck. His teeth grazing those pulse points with the perfect amount of pressure. Dean's fingers ran up Sam's sides his thumbs pressing against the hard nipples circling them tenderly. He could hear Sam moan in his ear, his own pleasure filled groan mixing in. Sam's soft fingers had made their way to Dean's hips and pressed him further into the mat. Their already hot and heavy lengths pressing firmly against their jeans.

**"I'm going to make you feel so so good."** Sam whispered as he flicked open Dean's denim button and gently slid his fingers down the waist line of his brother's pants. Finding his target Sam slowly looped his fingers along the hot and warmth length. Dean's hips jerked softly as if begging for Sam to pump his hand along his shaft. As Dean has asked Sam complied and slowly began to run his fingers up and down Dean's thriving cock. His free hand brushing rouhgly against Dean's tender nipple as his lips sucked at the crook of his neck. All of Dean's sense were blocked as heat erupted from his lower abdomen. His fingers needing to pause as he drew in shivered breaths.

**"No...I should be taking care of you."** Turning Sam on to his back Dean laid a top him still groaning each time Same stroked the head of his length and swirled his thumb over the precum that slipped free. Hooking Sam's shirt he pulled it off his baby brother's head before doing the same with his own. Their naked chest resting against each other's sent each sense into a flare of blurriness.

Grasping Sam's wrist gently Dean moved it to above Sam's head as he sent a ray of kisses along Sam's chest. His lips curling around Sam's tender nipple and nipped and sucked it until it was numb from the arousing feeling, his lips repeating the same hot and wet actions over the other nipple. Dean pressed his hand to Sam's hips as his brother jerked with pleasure, Sam's moans barely silenced as he continued to shiver with arousal. Continuing his kisses down Sam's stomach dipping his tongue into Sam's navel and sending another chill of pleasure up Sam's spine. **"Dean...please..."** Sam whined. The constriction in his pants was more than he could take. **"...it hurts so much..."** Sam panted again as he through his head back to moan even louder. Dean hot breath was making it's way past Sam's jeans and to his already hot cock.

With a quick twist the button was forced open and the zipper soon followed with ease. Stripping Sam of his pants and underwear Dean looked to the fully erect wonder before him. His eyes flashing up at Sam, his brother's eyes already closed, his bottom lip in between his teeth. Dean hadn't even started the good part yet.

A deep intake of air was forced past Sam's heavy pants as he felt those warm suculant lips loop around his hot and thriving member. Dean's oh so talented tongue gliding along the under side of his shaft as his head began to bob up and down along Sam's cock. The wet warm cavity was almost unbearable the deeper Dean took Sam into his mouth, the head of his cock stroking against the roof of Dean's mouth as he felt his hips twitch. Dean's firm hands were pushing at Sam's hips keeping him down as he slowly dragged his mouth back up letting the cool air run along Sam before he engulfed it in his warm mouth again. Each stroke of his tongue, each brush of his mouth, oh that warmth at the back of Dean's throat. Sam's moans were nearly a never ending son as his finger intertwined in Dean's short locks. Pulling every time Dean circled his tongue along his head.

When Sam though the onslaught couldn't get any better one of Dean's firm, warm hand released his hip and curled under his brothers body, soon his other hand following. With a firm squeeze Dean pulled Sam's hips close as he encased the whole wonder of Sam in his mouth and moaned out his breath onto the skin near the base of his cock. Sam's hips bucked again and again as he went deeper and deeper into Dean's mouth. It felt so so good. **"Dean..."** Sam breathed out as he gripped his brother's hair tightly and thrusted into his mouth again. A wave of relief running over his body as his senses cleared and his body ejaculated down Dean's throat.

Pulling his lips from around Sam's relieved length Dean hooked his brother's knees and pulled them up around his waist. Leaning forward on to Sam's body he tender kissed his brother's lips. His fingers undoing his own pants and knocked them aside as he positioned himself under Sam. His eyes flashing up to his brother. Reaching into the end table he dabbed his fingers into a small container of lubricant. The sensation warming on his fingers as he swirled them around. Looking back to Sam he smirked his signature smile.** "This is going to feel awesome."** He muttered with a breathless chuckle before running his fingers around his pulsing length, His hands coating Sam's awating orifice. Watching his brother relax under him he smiled as he set his hands to Sam's hips. Slowly he pressed the head against Sam inserting it only a few inches before pulling out. Going back in he went a little deeper before pulling out. Each time he re-entered Sam's body he would go deeper and deeper, pushing in further and further. As the whole of him was set deep in his brother he began to pick up his pace as he thrusted in and out.

Dean's and Sam's moan mixed in the hot air as Dean pounded Sam deep and hard into the mattress. He rubbed tenderly up against those sensitive area's forcing Sam's voice to burst out in rushed moans as he dragged his fingers down Dean's chest. There as nothing around them, there was no motel, there were no reminders of their job or of what they were in danger of, just them. Just them and the way they were connected with one another.

Squeezing tightly around Dean, the elder hunter let out breathless groans as he found it hard to concentrate. His body shivering with delight the tighter Sam pinched around him. **"Oh Sammy..."** Dean moaned loudly as he continued his quick pace, his legs already numb with warmth. Dean grew oblivious to his surroundings as Sam pushing him onto his back and kept their connection. His body rocking back and forth with the whole of Dean deep with in him. Dean's finger found it hard holding Sam's hips as he brother swirled around on his already thriving cock. He was so close...he could feel it. He could feel it rising inside him. **"...Sammy..."** He breathed again as his hips jerked upwards as he pulled Sam down. His body shuddering as he released deep within his baby brother's body.

**"Don't stop..."** Sam moaned as he continued to bounce along Dean's nearly weak body.

**"Sammy..."** Dean groaned softly, his body was wracked with such heat he found it nearly impossible to even see let alone continue with his brother's ravenous swirling. His lips circled in a loving pout as he felt his cock grow hard again. Opening his green eyes he watched Sam's beautiful body, the way he manueverd over Dean's body and swirled his mind into ecstacy. Sitting up he lopped his arms around Sam's body. His fingers pressing into the firm muscular back as he kissed and sucked gently on the strong firm chest. His hips jerking upward as he pulled Sam down. His thrust in tune with Sam's steady heartbeat.

He had never felt such a connection with Sam as he had right there. Sam's skin was his own, his heart was Dean, his lips and his moans, his warmth, Sam was his. Biting down roughly on Sam's body Dean marked him. It was dark, it was deep and it was Dean's way of claiming Sam...this was _his_ Sam...no one else's. Hooking Sam's legs around his body Dean turned so his brother was against the wall. Using the wall as a support he moved his hand letting only his once again erect cock hold Sam up as he pushed up, gravity down the work to pull Sam down.

Claiming Sam's lips Dean slipped his tongue deep into his brother's mouth searching every area until he knew it like the alphabet. His hand wrapping around Sam's cock as he pumped his hand firmly along the tender shaft, it twitched with such warmth, such amazing warmth and it felt so firm...Dean needed it inside of him. **"Sammy..."** He panted as he continued to pump his fist and hips in a rhythm. **"I need you...I need you inside me..." **Dean groaned. His body thrusting as far as it could muster into Sam's body. Sam's head lifted to the sky as he let out a whole new groan of pleasure, his cock twitching as the stick cum exploded over his and Dean's well tones stomach, Dean's own release was on que with Sam's.

As they both collapsed back on to the floor Dean found his legs being lifted to his chest as Sam rested down a top him. The cum spilled was enough to lubricate Sam as he carefully inserted his length deep inside Dean. His brother's moan were loud and long as Sam hit all the right spots with one soft push. Dean's cock hardened again as it brushed firmly against Sam's slick stomach, the head inserting into Sam's belly button each time he pushed forward. It felt so good, so searing warm and so good.** "Deeper..."** Dean breathed, Sam complied and drive in as far as his body would allow. Almost no air was between him in and Dean as Sam's soft and smooth pumps came in loving thrusts. Not hard enough to hard Dean, but firm enough to let him know Dean was his. Their arms were drawn to tight around each other, the room felt so thick with heat. All their sense were clouded by the love they had for the other. Neither had felt a connection this close before

XxXxXx

Rolling off Dean Sam panted softly as he stared at the roof, both had been drained completely, their strength and energy had gone out the window along with whatever urges they had left. The sunlight had somehow found a way to peak in and disrupt Dean's attempt to rest. **"Sammy...we should get back into bed..."** Dean chuckled. Somehow the boys had made it from the bed, to the floor, to the bathroom and finally ended up in the kitchen. Dean knew Bobby would come through the door any minute to wake them up with delicious coffee and alluring fast food.

Turning his head to Sam Dean smiled as he found he was sound asleep. The brunette locks were stuck to the sides of Sam's face and his forehead. His entire body covered in sweat much like Dean's...they bodies not exactly clean from the many ejaculations either. Dean was sure a dozen kids could have been born from the way the two romped around all night. With a grunt Dean slowly sat up and looked around, besides the sheets knocked off the bed the motel was rather clean. The bathroom had only a few bits of water on the floor and the kitchen...well considering the floor was white, it didn't look that messy at all.

Slipping his arms around Sam he lifted his brother up and took him to the bed. He slipped his pants and shirt back on Sam before covering him lightly with a blanket and replacing his own clothes. With the zip of his jeans the door opened and Bobby walked in with coffee and breakfast muffins, just like Dean predicted. Walking over to the table Dean gladly accepted the coffee and finished half of it in no time flat. **"Mornin' Bobby."** Dean smiled as he held his coffee up in greeting to the hunter.

**"Mornin' Dean, I see your knee is feeling better."** Going into the bag Bobby pulled out a muffin and bite into it.

Dean looked down to his knee, he had completely forgotten about it. He hadn't felt the pain last night but...with what Sam was doing to him he wouldn't have felt a burning pike along his spine. Leaning down he pressed his fingers into his knee...numb...he had killed the nerves and was completely numb, perfect. **"No, not really. I must have done something while I was sleeping last night."** Taking a muffin Dean bit into it. Setting himself at the table he looked to Bobby's eyes.

**"Right...sleeping."** Bobby muttered as he shook his head. Going into his coat pocket he dropped a piece of paper before Dean. **"Found something about this anti-christ that might help. Turns out the anti-christ isn't a demon at all...but a very powerful god...one close to the devil's status."**

**"A god? So Sam would be this god?"**

**"It would explain why holy water and excorisms don't work, why Sam shot you and why he even came back in the first place. These gods can connect with other demons without realizing it sometimes. Sam's body knew he was dying and it called for help. I wouldn't be surprised if a demon had brought Sam back to please their god."**

**"So how do we deal with it?"**

**"We don't...we can't. There no way to kill a god. Sam has to fight him back down, his darker thoughts...that's all we can do...when Sam eventually dies an old old man the god will disappear and return to hell. What our biggest problem is...is finding who brought Sam back, they can influence his decision very easily. They'll be the demon this god is connecting with and drawing emotions from...if we gt rid of that demon Sam should be able to come back himself again. I just don't know who it is."**

**"...I think I do."** Standing up Dean grabbed his coat. **"Stay here and watched Sam...I have to go visit with a certain waitress."**

* * *


	12. Another Vision

**Another Vision**

The door clatted loudly against the wall as Dean stormed into the bar, his eye falling on Cathy as she dropped a glass in surprise. His gaze was glued coldly on her as he forced a smile. Walking towards the bar he took a seat and leaned forward slightly. She walked to where he sat and set down a glass for him. **"What can I get for ya?"** She asked in the same sweet tone she had talked to him before.

**"How about Sam?"** Dean's cold glare never left her eyes. She snapped her head to him, she kne she was found out.

**"I don't know what or who you're talking about."**

**"Bullshit!!"** Dean stormed to his feet, the stool he sat on flying back as he threw the glass she placed in front of him off the counter. **"You brought that damn virus into the hospital knowing what it would do to Sam! You brought him back as something he isn't...and now...you're going to make things right."**

With a blink of her eyes Cathy's hues turned to pure black. **"Hm, took you a while to figure it out."**

**"You let Sam go now or I will slaughter you."**

**"With what? The colt? Nice try Dean-o but...I know for a fact you don't have the colt...or the bullets for the colt."**

**"Try me."** Dean growled as he pulled the colt from his back pocket.

Cathy's eyes went from Dean to the colt as he held it up, her body almost tensing as she set her dishtowel down. **"Dean, Dean, Dean."** Her body seemed to move in a flow as she manuevered behind the counter. Pushing the swining door the seperated the bartender from the rest of the drunks. **"You may have the colt...but those bullets...you can never remake them. Besides...I have something much more valueable...you wouldn't dare use the colt."**

**"What makes you say that?"**

**"Me."** The voice was so familar and chilling at the same time. Dean's finger's near released the colt as he watched his baby brother walk over to Cathy. His hand lifting up to cup the side of her face as he kissed her.

**"Sammy?"** Dean could barely blink, he knew Sam was this anti-christ but...he thought he had a little more control. Dean's lips nearly parted in a whimper as Sam finally released Cathy's lips from his own. Sam toyed with him, made him believe the sumbest thing possible...and then ripped it all from him leaving Dean an empty shell.

**"Can you really kill your brother Dean?"** Sam's lips turned into a smirk as he walked closer to Dean, the elder Winchester barely able to hold the gun to Sam. Dean took a few steps back, his ankles hooking the stool as he toppled back. Reaching out Sam snatched up Dean's shirt before he hit the floor. **"I hope I didn't hurt you Dean..."** Sam smirked slightly as he threw Dean aside into the wall. The elder Winchester cracking his skull against the wall with a sickening thud. He barely had a chance to fall when Sam were there, in front of him. He held Dean off the ground by his throat. **"...I could let you live Dean...I could let you see what your brother is able to do...but...I'll be nice...I'll put you ouf of your misery."** Clenching his fingers tightly around Dean's neck Sam smirked as his brother failied and attempted to break free.

**"S-Samm-my..."** Dean wheezed as he knocked his boots against the wall. **"Sammy...please..."**

**"Bye bye Dean."** Pressing his finger tightly against the side of Dean's neck he smiled at the crack that soon followed. Dean body falling limp in mere seconds. Releasing the corpse Sam watched it fall to his feet, Dean's eyes turned hollow and cold. Leaning Down Sam brushed away the little blood that fell from Dean's cold dead lips. **"Thanks for the ride big brother."**

XxXxXx

Sam's lungs filled with a rush of air as his eyes buldged from their sockets. His body was curled up on the floor, scratch marks were dug into the rug from his flailing and fighting. There were people crowded outside his room as someone continously knocked, Sam figured he must have been screaming. Slowly standing he shakily walked to the hotel door and pulled it open, his eyes meeting the hotel manager, a few officers of the law and several other guests. After a quick bull faced lie about night terrors the crowd dispersed and Sam shut the door.

With a hand on his forehead he looked around the room...he knew this room. It was the very room they were in before Dean had been attacked by the ghost...before all the hell had actually started. Did...Sam have another vision? **"That's impossible..."** Sam quickly mumbled as he pulled out his cell. It was the same date and the same time as their bicker after the bar...Sam didn't have much time. He had to call Dean before Bobby did.

With the phone glued to his ear Sam paced the room.** "Dean, please pick up...please."**

**"What do you want Sam?"** Dean's voice was harsh, he was clearly unhappy.

**"Dean! You have to come back!"**

**"Why, so you can yell at me somemore and tell me how I'm feeling?"**

**"No Dean, something's happening...I need you to come back."**

**"What do you mean something's happening?"**

**"It's...I don't know how to understand but I-"**

**"Hold on a minute Sammy, I've got a call waiting."**

**"No Dean don't!!"** No response. Sam clenched his fists as he started to pace back and forth. He had to stop Dean, he had to get him to come back. Disconnecting the call he started to pace frantically. How did his vision go, he couldn't remember the first part...it was such a long one. He couldn't understand it all. Wait...Dean would call him...let him know that there was a haunting on one of the back roads...but..if Sam didn't answer his phone.

His cell started to ring, sure enough it was Dean. Sam's thumb loomed over the talk button as he paced back and forth. He had to decide if he was answering or not...then it stopped ringing. Dean had hung up. It made Sam feel sick. What if he was on the backroad while he was calling Sam? What if he was attacked? What if this was all happening all over again and they didn't have a chance to help Dean? Sam's heart thumped in his ears...then his cell rang again. It was Dean, he was probably worried, probably checking to make sure that Sam wasn't actually answering his phone or if it was a fluke. It stopped ringing again. Sam clutched his cell tightly, Dean had to be alright, he would be coming back now right? He would be coming to see Sam, coming to make sure he wasn't being mauled by something.

Walking to the window Sam peered out, his eyes watching the road as car after car passed by, where was Dean? He was coming right? Where was he!? Letting the curtains fall back Sam started to pace the room, his body growing nervous. Then his cell rang again...it was Bobby. Sam bit his lip, he couldn't answer to him either. With a grind of his teeth Sam threw his cell against the wall, the tiny device smashing into several small pieces and collapsing on to the floor.

He was a wreck, if he had just kept his mouth shut Dean wouldn't be out there alone being attacked by some crazy ghost. Things were going horribly wrong! With a hand to his stomach Sam nearly collapsed into the bathroom, his body falling beside the tub as he curled around the toilet, he shivered violently. Where was Dean, why wasn't he here? Sam needed to save him but he couldn't reach Dean in time, he knew he couldn't. Dean! Dean where was he!?

**"Sammy!?"** Sam's shivering stopped as he opened his eyes. **"Sammy where are you!?"** It was Dean...that was his voice...his worried voice. Sam slowly sat up and looked to the door just as Dean pulled it open. **"Sammy."** Moving down to Sam's side Dean pulled his baby brother into his arms gripping hims tightly. **"Are you alright!? What happened!? Why didn't you answer your phone!? You scared the hell out me Sam."**

Sam's lips turned up in a smile, Dean was the doing the over protective brother things again...and was Sam ever thankful. **"I'm...I'm fine."** Sam mumbled. **"Dean...forget about that hunt..."**

**"What hunt?"** Dean asked as he moved back and looked to Sam's face.

**"Didn't...didn't Bobby call you?"**

**"No...it was a wrong number...Sam what are you talking about?"**

Sam merely shook his head. **"It's nothing."** What was the point of telling Dean his freaky visions had returned? They were both fine...and as long as Sam could change the course of his visions...he wouldn't need to tell Dean right? Wrapping his arms firmly around Dean he took in the scent of the old leather jacket. **"I'm glad you're okay."**

THE END

* * *

For those of you who didn't quite get it, the whole story was a vision of Sam's.


End file.
